My Night With Edward
by hmcprez
Summary: This is telling what a night with edward is like and its being told by lauren.
1. The Call

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

Edward called me today. He said he was coming over tonight at 8. I was shopping at the mall so I went to Victoria's Secret. I bought my self a new bra and panty set.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I called Lauren today. I told her I was coming over tonight. I knew her parent's weren't home so it would be better at her place.

* * *

Sorry if it's so short. I'm new at this. keep on reading and reviewing.


	2. He's Here

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

I heard the doorbell ring. I was in my silky almost see through robe. I took my time to answer it. I didn't want to seem to eager. I opened the door. He was standing there wearing a tank top so thin i could see his chest through it. I could feel myself start to sweat. I wanted to touch his body so bad but i was going to have to wait. I led him to the back room. That's where the jacuzzi was kept. I told him i would be right back so he was going to have to wait. I left the room and went to make sure that my room was ok. Then i came back. He was already in the jacuzzi wearing a very thin pair of swim shorts very tight around his muscles which showed his crotch. We kept a pole at the corner of the jacuzzi that we used to hang things. He wouldn't stop looking at me. I started climbing the small staircase at one edge of the jacuzzi. I walked along the thick edge towards the pole. All the way he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. When i got to the pole i carefully untied the satin string that kept my robe together. I started opening it reavealing my body but only a bit. I kept taking it off slowly. Finally my whole body was revealed. I threw the robe to the ground. I was only wearing my bra and panty set. Then i turned around so edward could only see my back side. Then i turned my head. He wouldn't stop staring. I bent down and came back up. I could tell he was blinded by my obscene ass. I then unclipped my bra only in the back. I could feel his eyes watching me and i could tell his mouth was wide open. He was probably very astonished. I hung on to the pole, my back still facing him. I pulled off my bra and threw it straight at him. He caught it in his teeth. Then he put it to the side. I told him to blindfold himself which of course he did. When i was absolutley sure he couldn't see anything at all i pulled down the rest of what i had on and quietly got down off the edge and into the jacuzzi. I walked towards him and sat down next to him.Then i told him to untie the blindfold. I was curdled up in feedle position. I kept my body covered. That way there would be more suspense...

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I came up to Lauren's house. I rang the bell. It took a while for her to answer. Finally the door opened. She was in a very thin robe which was almost see through. But I didn't see anything. She led me to the back room. I saw her jacuzzi. She said she would be right back and she left. While she was gone i took off my clothes and put on my swim shorts. They were a really tight pair that showed off my muscles and buldging crotch. I got into the jacuzzi and she came back. She came over to the edge where i was and looked in. She wouldn't stop staring down. I could tell she was staring at my crotch. Then she went over to the stairs and climbed to the edge. Instead of coming in she walked around the edge to one of the corner's and stopped. I noticed a pole there. I kept looking at her. She untied her robe and opened it slowly until her whole body was revealed. WOW!!She threw her robe to the ground. She was only wearing a bra and panty. She turned around so i could only see her backside. Then she turned her head and looked at me. She bent down and came back up. I felt blinded by her ass. They were sexy. I saw her move her hand towards her bra clip and unsnap it. I wouldn't take my eyes off her. My mouth was as open as possible. She pulled off the bra and threw it towards me and i caught it with my teeth. I put it to the side. The she told me to blind fold my self with the black blindfold on the edge. Of course i did. I couldn't see anything. A minute later she said to untie the blindfold. I looked to my side and she was sitting there in feedle position. Her body was completley covered. I couldn't take the suspense.


	3. 3:

**Lauren's P.O.V.**

Edward wouldn't stop looking at me. I unfolded one of my legs and laid it on his lap. I kept my hands covering my tits.


End file.
